


Imposing on the Childish Light of things

by ghostpaws00



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Body Paint, Disguise, How Do I Tag, don't cover yourself in paint kids, heat exhaustion, i mean unless it's safe to use, some silly idea, to read or not to read?, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpaws00/pseuds/ghostpaws00
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Meta Knight looking and acting as possibly accurate as the cutest pink hero of all in Dreamland for about a day?Because this is probably-exactly that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it started out as a drabble/one-shot, but uh
> 
> now it's some lengthy silly story ahaha-  
> enjoy? ;'D

    Oh god.

    Why did he do this-

    He’s pretty sure that his knightship would be revoked from what he was about to do.

 

    From pure curiosity that manifested and intensified over the years of his friendship with Kirby, it eventually drove him,  _ shamefully embarrassed now _ , to a deep burning desire to buy buckets of pink and red paint, red blush, blue-colored eye contacts, a custom-made headband, and feathers. Lots of feathers.

 

    Meta Knight wanted to dress up as Kirby.   
    Or more specifically, he wanted to be as scarily accurate as possible as he could be while playing the persona of his friend.   
    And maybe he could’ve only bought the paint and light green-colored eye contacts, then throw on his mask and give the excuse of saying that he copied his stature- but with the natural size of his wings and the only way that Kirby could copy his opponents’ form was exclusively in the dimension of whatever that brawl game series- which was a dead giveaway, would ruin the imitation immediately.

    So he settled for imitating Kirby with his Wing ability.

 

    With off-days and nights spent carefully sewing feathers together- whether it’d be measuring his wingspan or selecting the right feathers for the headwear, to trying on different coats of pink and red paints and correct blushes, he finally made the essentially perfect facade to imitating Wing Kirby.

    And oddly surprisingly enough, Meta Knight was rarely questioned with his purchases or inventory of items. Most have seemed to assume that it was for building a new mechanical project of sorts or for adjusting and giving new features for the Halberd- given that he did have some engineering skills, in which the knight was grateful for what was had. A few were skeptical of the feathers and headband, but he easily breezed through it with an simple answer of trying a new outfit- which wasn’t too far off the mark.

  
  


    And now… Now was the day to test his disguise.   
  
    After covering himself lightly with a few layers of pink paint and dyeing his feet a deeper shade of it, and waiting a handful of minutes to let it set, he donned his feathered-covered wraps over his wings- which were followed by an underlayer ring of wings just beneath the pair, he topped it off with the complete feathered headdress.   
    Meta Knight viewed himself in the mirror, and almost choked on his exhale.   
    Aside from the blatant unnatural white color of his eyes and the semi-opaque pink coat that revealed his purple cheeks underneath, the sight alone almost convinced himself that he was Kirby. And now, with the prepared colored contacts and red blush sitting beside him, readily awaiting to be used, he could  _ be _ Kirby.

 

    His paws sweated as his covered wings trembled slightly, anxiously.   
_ “Was this wrong?” _   
    No, no it shouldn’t. Others have paraded time and time again, cosplayed or smeared with pink face paints, cheering with joy in their hearts as they would celebrate Kirby’s wins and accomplishments. So this shouldn’t be wrong, it  _ wouldn’t _ be wrong.

    But it felt  _ strange _ .

_ Almost _ wrong.

 

    And that almost was what it took to overtake the nervousness of his small situation, to quickly place on the contacts and blush before he could take it back.

  
    And now, in front of him in the mirror, was Kirby.

_ He was Kirby. _ __   
__   
__ A beat of silence.   
  
_ He  _ **_is_ ** __ Kirby.

 

    With excitement bubbling inside of him, Meta Knight almost left things where they were- scattered newspapers littering the floor, covered in small drips and splashes of a swirled rosy pink, fluffs of feathers hovering and trailing the placements of where they’ve been stored, small powdered batches of makeup covering a few inches of the counters; as much as he wanted to burst out of the window and begin his experiment, the knight wanted to, at least, cover up his tracks and clean up his mess. With a small sigh, the cosplayed puff grabbed a broom and started to sweep.

  
  


    Okay,  _ now _ that his room was near to spotless with barely any to no signs that indicated that he planned it, Meta Knight opened the window and shot through the opening, flying and gliding across the sky in a similar fashion of Wing Kirby.

    He gave a shy smile, gazing downwards at the occasional Lovelys and possible descents of Whispy Woods. Meta Knight soared along the many twisting trails connecting to Dreamland, until finally, he settled down on the ground to give his wings a rest. Spotting a tree, he slowly walked over and sat underneath the shade, resting against the cool bark and soon, gave out a breathless laugh.

    “I can't believe I did this,” he wheezed. Meta Knight then looked down at himself, and surely enough, the paint still remained intact. Laughing, mostly out of embarrassment at this point, the puff rolled over onto the cool, soft grass and finished his giggling fit into the earth.

 

    Rolling over once more and carefully placing out his wings into a better position so that they wouldn't be cramped or accidentally prop a fake feather out of place, Meta Knight gazed upwards at the slowly pacing clouds that partially shadowed the blaring sunlight.

    He relaxed, quietly making out shapes and figures in the floating fluffy cottons- not that he would admit it aloud, and chirped out a smile.

_ “So this is how Kirby finds fun,” _ Meta Knight thought to himself.

  
  
  


    It's such a shame that it couldn't go on, uninterrupted.

 

    “Kirby,” a distant voice called.

    Meta Knight's wings shuddered as he tried to relax once again. Peering over his nonexistent shoulder from his current position, the knight saw a growing dot of blue, orange, and cream. Internally, he panicked and tried to fake sleep.

 

    “Kirby? Kirby- ah, there you are,” Bandana Dee cried, lunging forward in small bursts of simple spear jabs. He quickly made his way over to the disguised Meta Knight and gently rocked him to get him awake. “Hey, Kirby, please wake up!”

    Meta Knight attempted to sleepily turn over on his side, in small hopes that Bandana would stop persisting- slightly flinching when he uncomfortably distributed weight on the left base portion of his feather-covered wing.

    Of course, this didn't deter Bandana Dee, in fact, it seemed to encourage him to try harder. “Kirby, please get up! You promised that you would help me around the castle today.”

 

_ Oh _ .

    Oh no.

    Meta Knight sweated. If he wanted to keep this up throughout the whole day, then he would have to act convincingly and accordingly to Kirby’s behavior. And not to mention, there was an off-chance that the actual Kirby would remember and show up late, causing and creating confusion, and immediately exposing himself in the act.

 

    Or he could confront the situation and flatly explain about his secret obsession of creating the perfect Kirby disguise and hope that Bandana Dee would understand.

  
  
  
  
  


    Meta Knight quietly breathed in.

  
  


    “And there'll be a few breaks that we can grab some sweets-”

_ ‘Kirby' _ suddenly shot up to his feet, eyes wide and sparkling, his paws instantly gripping Bandana Dee’s stubby arms, seemingly enticed by the idea of sugary treats. “Sweets,” he chirped excitedly.

    Bandana swallowed. “W-whoa, Kirby.., don't scare me like that,” he laughed.

    “Ah ha, I'm sorry,” the puff bowed his head in apology.

    “Ah! No need for apologies, you haven't done anything wrong.. except for maybe being late and having to go find you,” Bandana Dee sheepishly replied. “Now come on,” he grabbed the other's paw, “We have work to do!”

  
  
  


    Meta Knight hoped that he could keep up his high-pitched tone before his throat grew sore.

  
  
  


    “So, ah, Bandana,” the disguised puff questioned as they made their way back to the castle.

    Bandana Dee hummed in response, listening.

    “I miiight have forgotten what chores we had to do,”  _ ‘Kirby' _ rubbed the back of his head, careful to avoid nudging off any wear or props.

    “Oh, it's nothing too specific or challenging, don't worry,” the dee replied. “It's only the usual- sweeping away any dust or debris around the halls, patching up any holes we might've missed, and tending to the garden.”

    “Ah.”

 

    They arrived in casual silence, with Bandana Dee often humming a small tune in between breaths. As they went through the gates, Meta Knight paused to look around for any signs of Kirby. But with the shuffling incoming groups of Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and numerous other mobs, he didn't spot any familiar pink on red signs of the other puff.

 

    Apparently he halted far too long since he caught Bandana Dee’s worried expression. “Kirby?” He tugged on his paw.

    “Oh, sorry Bandana,” he gave a reassuring smile. His companion didn't seem to buy it.

    “What's wrong, Kirby? Are you worried about something?”

    The swarming squads of servants in his peripherals made his wings twitch slightly. “No, nothing’s wrong.”

    Bandana squinted and searched Meta Knight’s face, with the latter fighting back the urge to look away from the unusual conscious of his, technically, exposed features. Finally, the waddle dee sighed reluctantly.

 

    “Well, if anything’s bothering you, Kirby, don't be one to beat around the bush!”

_ ‘Kirby' _ nodded, which seemed to satisfy the other, and they continued their way through the halls to gather some cleaning supplies.

 

    Once with a broom in hand, the two started to sweep around the corners of the halls. The hidden dust in between the cracks that bordered alongside the walls brushed upwards into a small dust cloud, to which it caused the two friends to cough. Meta Knight fanned away the dust using his wings, which brought momentary relief to the duet’s lungs.

 

    They continued to sweep, albeit more lightly this time around, although Bandana Dee paused in the middle of his work, eyeing  _ ‘Kirby' _ . Meta Knight felt his presence and immediately stopped, turning to face him and slightly tilting his head to one side in question.

    Bandana noticed his look and turned his gaze away, fretting and twisting his nubs. He coughed and shyly looked back. “Ah- uh, well,” the waddle dee started.

    The puff nodded his head in understanding, which calmed Bandana Dee down, allowing him to regain some composure before continuing.

    “I mean, uh, well- Kirby, you usually grab the Cleaning copy ability with that broom and start cleaning everything- and I mean  _ everything _ , down to a sparkling shine,” Bandana paused his fidgeting, seemingly lost in thought. “And there was even one time when the Great King was checking out the extent of the debris- and unknowingly, got caught in your cleaning frenzy,” he started to giggle, remembering the scene.

    Meta Knight laughed along; he  _ could _ see Kirby in a lot of instances in trouble with controlling the extent of his abilities.

    “Or-or what I'm trying to say,” Bandana Dee caught his breath. “Is why aren't you using another copy ability besides your current Wing ability… No offence!” He wildly waved his arms.

 

    Meta Knight’s sweat froze on his skin-  _ actually _ it seemed to get more humid but that wasn't the point. He stared ahead, attempting to think of an excuse on the spot.

    “Weeell,” he drawled out the vowel and found that the tip of one of the feathers was very interesting. “I was thinking about trying to find new ways to extend the use of my old copy abilities,” the puff finally answered.

 

    “Oh! If you wanted to try that then why didn't you say so earlier,” Bandana’s eyes sparkled. He leaned his broomstick steadily against the wall and ran down the hall, shouting, “Watch out guys, we're going to try something!”

    As Bandana called off warnings through the hallways, Meta Knight faced the wall and leaned against it, panting. For some reason, it was getting warmer, a bit too warm for his taste. He felt himself yearning to hover towards one of the windows and feel the breeze, if only for a moment, but he heard thundering footsteps coming his way. He quickly swiveled around and saw Bandana Dee and another being in tow. Internally, he groaned.

 

    “Heh heh heh, heya Kirbs,” King Dedede grinned.

    “Hai,” he squeaked, waving both his arms nervously.  _ ‘Kirby’ _ then turned towards Bandana with a questioning look.

    Bandana Dee laughed, “Well, his Greatness wanted to compete with you to see who would clean the fastest!”

    Dedede chuckled heartily, reaching down to ruffle  _ ‘Kirby’s' _ head. “It'd help ya with your abilities, and whoeva’ finishes first gets a load o’ food!”

    “Oh, Great King, it'll be lunch by the end of this despite the circumstances!”

    “Then we’ll host a gran’ old picnic in favor of the winner!”

    “A picnic? You mean…,” Bandana sweatdropped.

    “Yeah, tha’s right! Everybody's takin’ a break for the day right after this.”

    “Oh my, oh my, Great King! You are far too generous,” Bandana Dee cried.

    “Heh heh, you flatter me Bandany,” Dedede blushed. “Now start the race!”

    “Right away, sire,” Bandana pulled out a checkered flag and started to count down.

 

    “Oh, and Kirb?”

    “Huh,”  _ ‘Kirby' _ met the King’s gaze, which was full of fiery passion.

    “No hard feelings,” he grinned.

    “Mmh,” the puff nodded back.

  
  


    “ **Go** ,” Bandana shouted, waving his flag crazily, before running off the opposite way to tell the rest of the servants the news.

 

    King Dedede pulled out his hammer and started whirling around, creating a self-whirlwind and gravitating small bits of dust towards him. Meta Knight, on the other hand, started to hover and force his wings to flap vigorously in front of him- but not too much, as heavy grey particles started to rain from the ceiling and the walls.

    The King’s face grimaced at the sudden dirt as he paused to refocus on his surroundings. “Ewugh, good thing we’re doin’ this, huh Kirbs?”

    “Ya,” Meta Knight gave a small reply, too focused and filled with fret to turn his view as he reluctantly spun around with minimum speed.

  
  


    Dedede watched as  _ ‘Kirby' _ spun around and around until a small twister with bits of feathery fluff swirled around formed. The puff stayed like this for a few minutes until he eventually kicked out his foot and sent two mini feathery twisters out- the creator of the feather tornadoes falling backwards.

    The King, worried about his friend's safety, started running towards him in an attempt to catch him, but the pink puff flapped his wings and lightly floated down. Dedede released a breath that he didn't know that he was holding, but soon saw a few huffing clouds vaporizing from  _ ‘Kirby' _ .

  
  


    “Heh heh heh, tired already?” The King’s voice boomed in his ears as he looked up, slightly weary. Dedede hefted his hammer over his shoulder and swiveled the handle nonchalantly- until it came the base came back around and hit him on the underside of the back of his head. “Oof,” he choked out in pain.

    “No,” Meta Knight's panting stopped. He looked into Dedede's eyes, twitching his wings. “If anything, I’m only getting started.

    King Dedede laughed. “Heh heh, that’s more like it! Ya better keep up wit’ me, Kirbs,” he teased.

    “I'm afraid that you’ll need those words, King,” the puff raised his paw in the direction down the hall.

    Dedede raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but didn't say anything about it as his eyes popped out, astonished at the distance and the griminess the feather-swirled twisters collected as they thundered down the halls. The penguin-like King stomped down his foot childishly in a small fit. “Gah, I’m losin’ the race! No fair, no fair, Kirbs,” Dedede wailed as he started whirling himself around down the hall in a desperate endeavor to gather more filth.

 

    Meta Knight quietly chuckled to himself at the sight of the King, then sighed. If he wanted to stay in character, he had to do it right.

    He paused, putting the back of his paw on his arm, then slowly retreated his limb. The paint layer that covered the majority of his body felt cool, but his cheeks felt like they were hot, warming his face.

    Meta Knight shook his head. No, he was thinking too much into it- he was dedicated to see this through the end of the day; the f _ al _ s _ e _ feeling was only de _ t _ e _ r _ ri _ n _ g his mind from this m _ o _ m _ en _ t.

 

    He spread his feather covered wings in preparation of flight and took off- a ring of fluff abandoned on the tiles.

  
  


_ ‘Kirby' _ twirled around in the air, remembering to give an extra flap in between due to the nature of the real copy ability, as he blasted another mini air wave through the hall. The slowly blackened twisters greedily swirled and ate most of the dust particles- Dedede beneath him enraged by the losing battle.

    Eventually, the two competitors reached the opening gates, each receiving a bag distributed by Bandana Dee to stuff the filth in.

    As King Dedede takes off his robes in attempt to shake off any extra dust,  _ ‘Kirby' _ easily guides the twisters into his bag and makes them dissipate- a huge, collected pile of dust bunnies left in its wake. By the time that Dedede combs off any lingering soot, a group of Waddle Dees have banded together and lifted the puff up in the air, cheering, “Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!”

    Dedede shakes his head, laughing as he fits back on his robe. “Heh heh, congrats Kirbs!”

    The disguised knight’s face reddens, mostly due to embarrassment and the sudden praise ~~-that was not meant for him-~~.

 

    “I bet’cha worked up a real appetite from the race, huh?” He sees a small nod. “C’mon now, no need to be so modest! Let’s go ‘n feast!”

    King Dedede points ahead and rushes forward, with a collective horde of differing creatures hurriedly going after him to slow him from eating everything.

    Bandana claps his paws together and charges with a silly battlecry as the group of Waddle Dees carrying  _ ‘Kirby' _ follows after, taking care to hold the puff in a comfortable, yet firm position.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ki r b y

    As he watches his surroundings and the pathway they're taking, he realizes they're headed straight for Kirby’s house.

 

    Kirby's dome.

 

    The  _ actual _ Kirby standing in front of his door, dumbfounded, as the King looks on between the real puff and the disguised one on top of the ring of Waddle Dees.

 

_ ‘Kirby's' _ skin grows clammy, and somehow the painted layers have yet to be affected. Meta Knight wiggles in an attempt to free himself from the hold, but it seems that the Dees have realized something's wrong and increase their grip.

    Bandana Dee’s expression slowly turns from confusion to a guarded sullen as he sees the situation- his fun, joyous hum turned into deathly silence against the rustling nature.

 

    When the group gets there, the ring of Waddle Dees allow  _ ‘Kirby' _ to harshly drop on his feet. They take not a second later to grip the false into place as Bandana Dee joins the other two at glaring suspiciously into their captive.

    “Who are you,” the trio ask the same question with different tones of voice.

 

    With King Dedede’s, he shouts it with light anger yet with a level of concern.

    On the other hand, Bandana Dee mumbles it with dark rile, but the bewilderment is still there.

    And at last, but not least, Kirby looks so genuinely confused but somewhat happy that he might have another copy of himself to befriend.

  
  


    With a silent deep breath that he could surprisingly take with the tense atmosphere, he opened his mouth and said,

  
  


    “Huh? I'm Kirby!”

    Added with a small tilt of the head.

 

    He's so sure that his knighthood will be stripped from him by the end of today as he forces his focused gaze onto the trio in front of him; his sight momentarily wavering as slight dizziness apprehends him- leaving him to cause sudden weight on the Waddle Dees around, which thankfully, quickly place him back into position.

    As  _ ‘Kirby' _ redistributes his weight back on both feet, his wings twitch as he feels a steady, weak pulse take course through them. He fights back the urge to attempt to stretch his pair as he tries to relax them.

 

    “Hm, what if the mirror world’s Kirbies somehow melded together and formed that Kirby,” Bandana Dee mused.

    “Wha- no! That shouldn't be possible,” Dedede cried. “I shattered that there mirror and buried the remains in a long, forgott’n place!” The King sweats.

    “Oh, oh, but what if it’s a new type of Batamon that somehow became me,” the pink puff perks.

 

    The King and the advisor look at each other, look at Kirby, and the other  _ ‘Kirby' _ , then back at Kirby.

    “But how did it get a copy ability or learn your name?”

    “Oh! That's, um,” Kirby thought it over. “There's random copy ability placements surrounding all over the areas if you look hard enough. He might've touched or jumped through one and learned it, then have gotten some directions and flew all the way over here!”

 

    “..That seems ta be a lot to do,” Dedede said.

    “But I did encounter him sleeping near a tree,” Bandana induced.

    “But wouldn't he have attacked ya, Bandany, if he was unfamilia’ with the people aroun’ here,” Dedede countered.

    “He seemed to recognize me and didn't run away, but that was when I mentioned “sweets”...”

    King Dedede’s eyes seemed to shine alight with a wild guess. “Maybe it's-”

    “Or maybe it's me from the future that got warped back here in the past from fighting something aerial, from the way he's wearing the Wing Ability, and found his way here somehow and wants to enjoy the moment while he can,” Kirby blurts out and stares  _ ‘Kirby' _ excitedly in the eyes, blissfully ignorant of the burning hole that Dedede was glaring into the real pink puff’s side.

    With slight hesitancy, the surrounding servants, as well as the duo, wondered about the idea, as it was obscured but not too crazy as they've dealt with deranged situations before.

 

    As they let the concept settle in and match it up with the day's events, Bandana called off the Waddle Dees gripping  _ ‘Kirby' _ , shortly apologizing to him about the suspicion.

    King Dedede laughed and lead him to the huge, splayed out stereotypical red-and-white checkered patterned cloth settled down upon an patchy area of grass, filled with sandwiches, meats, drinks, fruits, and desserts; joking about how he had thought the most dubious idea of him secretly being Meta Knight- to which Meta Knight reddened and laughed along.

    Every other being gathered there hung out and ate a bite or two before leaving to spend time at home for the rest of the day.

    And Kirby, the actual pink puff, smiled and chatted along, munching on as many foods as he could while chatting with the other three about frothy topics or about each others’ days.

  
  
  


And they laughed,

 

and they laughed,

 

and they laughed,

  
  
  


    until the sky turned into a nice shade of a citrus orange, causing King Dedede and Bandana Dee to slowly packed up, and eventually wave their goodbyes to the two Kirbies, who were left all alone by Kirby's home.

    A comfortable silence encompassed the two puffs who watched the sunset blossom into a beautiful vivid array of colors of indigo, violets, reds, and pinks, which slowly drowned away the sky blue and dissipated the fluffy cotton clouds.

  
  
  


    And at times like these- as always, the silence couldn't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dID YOU THINK THIS WAS THE END?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> nah there's one more chapter of this weird poorly put together chaos.


End file.
